We propose to characterize cellular proteins that are potential targets of the avian sarcoma virus transforming gene production order to begin to develop an understanding of the pathways leading to the transformed phenotype. Because one function of this transforming protein appears to be protein phosphorylation, transformation-specific phosphoproteins will be identified and characterized.